1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of modification of screen information corresponding to a URL address.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
In recent years, technologies for allowing a plurality of users to receive and share the same screen information corresponding to an address in a server using a mobile terminal have been developed. However, the screen information corresponding to an address cannot be modified. Furthermore, in order to share modified information, the process of converting the modified information into images and text and storing and transferring them in the mobile terminal should be carried out, which is an inconvenience.